


Puppy’s Play Time

by ExoticBuns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuck you thats why, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Yang is a bottom, blowjob, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: This is shameless, shameless smut.Yang is a puppy.Blake owns her.Things get intense.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Puppy’s Play Time

There was a bulge in Blake’s pants, she could tell. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Blake gently pet her head, fingers carding through her hair before gripping tightly and pushing her down to her knees. Yang watched in anticipation as those slender fingers unbuckled her belt. Her mouth watered.

“You look so pretty on your knees, princess.” Blake muttered as she rubbed one of Yang’s fuzzy ears. The blonde stared up at her reverently, waiting patiently for her cue. She was a well trained puppy, not a mischief maker. She wanted nothing more than to please her mistress. “I have a treat for you.” Blake pushed her pants down to reveal the strap underneath, textured just like a real one. Or so Yang assumed. She had never belonged to anyone but Blake.

“Suck.” Blake ordered, her grip on Yang’s hair pulling her closer.

Yang promptly stuck out her tongue and dragged it along the underside from base to tip. Her lips wrapped around the head and she swirled her tongue, giving it her all even if her mistress couldn’t really feel it. It was all about performance, and Yang prided herself on being able to put on a show. She had learned by now that her mistress liked things messy, so she didn’t bother trying to swallow or contain her saliva, instead letting it drip out of her mouth like the messy slut she was. She gazed up at Blake past fluttering lashes, sucking hard and letting a groan slip from her throat.

“Fuck.” Blake cursed, thrusting her hips instinctively. Yang thrived on the sensation of the dildo hitting the back of her throat. She didn’t fight the reflexive gag, didn’t swallow the spit. Her hands gripped the straps if only to give her something to hold onto as she ducked her head to take more. The shaft slipped down her throat and she moaned past it, her pussy clenching at the unnatural intrusion. “You like that, don’t you?” Her mistress growled, ears perked excitedly to catch every little sound. “You like it when I fuck your face?”

Yang hummed enthusiastically, but she knew her mistress wanted a proper answer. She pulled back, releasing the toy from her lips with a wet pop. “Yes, mistress.” Her voice was raw with want and _need_. Golden eyes narrowed with desire. Yang eagerly took the toy’s entire length once more, gently bobbing her head. Blake’s hands scooped up her hair, taking the tie around her wrist to keep it up in a ponytail. She grabbed the base of it. Yang shivered with anticipation.

“Tap my leg if you need me to stop.” Yang nodded and immediately Blake started fucking her throat, keeping one hand around her ponytail to control her. She couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to breathe. Her thrusts got faster, harsher, pushing her. Yang relished it, eager to serve and please. Her pussy ached for attention. “You’re so sexy, princess. You make me want to ravish you.” Yang looked up at her mistress, pleading silently. She wanted this treatment on her pussy, or even harder and rougher. “Look at you. You’re so pitiful.”

She whimpered when Blake pulled her away, the slobbery dick still standing strong. She knew logically that her mistress couldn’t get off that way, but part of Yang wanted her to cum down her throat. The strap did have a cum tube, a decision made after Yang had shamelessly begged Blake to come inside of her, but their cum lube was not edible. Unfortunately.

“You’re such a good girl.” Blake praised her, petting her head fondly. “Get on all fours.” Yang immediately dropped to her hands at the command, wagging her ass a bit to tempt her mistress. It worked, and Blake slapped her ass firmly. “Hmm, what will I do with you? So shameless.” She caressed the spot she had smacked, nails digging into the soft flesh. Yang knew better than to start giving suggestions. “Maybe I should fuck you right here, on your knees on the floor.” Yang nodded her head, silently begging her for it.

Her mistress gently stroked her back, dragging her nails down her spine. Yang was already dripping wet and shivering, desperate to be fucked. Blake’s hand dipped towards Yang’s ass, playing with the fluffy tail that sat firmly between her cheeks. She gripped the base of it and twirled it around, making Yang whimper in pleasure.

“You’re so wet for me. So desperate.” Her mistress whispered. Her hands stroked along Yang’s back lovingly. “Such a good girl.” She stood suddenly and Yang whipped her head around to see where she was going. “Stay.” Yang obeyed, watching silently as her mistress walked to the closet. She came back within seconds, holding Yang’s collar and leash. “Do you want to go for a walk?” She asked with a toothy grin.

“Yes mistress.” Yang answered quickly, eagerly. Her mistress circled her once before kneeling in front of her. Her hands gently wrapped the leather collar around Yang’s neck, securing it before checking to see if it was too tight. Her gaze lingered and Yang pressed forward to nuzzle her cheek. Blake smiled and clipped the leash before standing and walking towards the door.

Yang shuffled forward on all fours, every minuscule movement sending sparks of pleasure through her from her tail. Her mistress stepped slowly and deliberately for her, glancing down to make sure everything was well. They walked down the hall to their living room and her mistress dropped her leash. Yang watched as she moved the coffee table aside and turned back, pointing sternly to the couch.

“Come.” Yang obeyed and hurried over, sitting down in front of the couch. Puppies weren’t usually allowed on the couch. She had a pet bed in the corner of the bedroom where her mistress could keep an eye on her. “On the couch, just this once. Knees apart, hands against the wall.” Yang obeyed diligently and climbed onto the couch, reaching up to place her hands against the wall.

Her mistress didn’t think her knees were spread far enough and moved them herself before stepping back to admire the view. Yang couldn’t see her, but she could hear her hum to herself in approval. She was proud. It felt good to know that her mistress enjoyed ogling her.

“You look so cute like this, princess. Such a good girl, waiting so patiently.” Her hands squeezed Yang’s ass roughly. “You look so tasty. I just want to eat you up.” Yang shuddered when she felt her mistress press her lips against the small of her back. Those lips were so soft, so warm. She can’t help but remember how it feels to kiss her, even though she knows better. Puppies aren’t allowed to kiss. “You’re actually being quiet tonight, like I asked. Good girls deserve treats.” Slender fingers stroke her flushed lips and Yang collapsed against the back of the couch.

She was vaguely aware of her mistress kneeling behind her, but was _definitely_ aware of her tongue pressing into soaked pink folds. Yang didn’t bother holding back her cry, she was practically sobbing with relief now that her burning core was receiving attention. She might have to be good more often, even if she enjoys being naughty.

The firm muscle that worked against her was confident in its ministrations, knowing exactly which buttons to press and where they were. She avoided those buttons, however, and focused on teasing and taunting. It wasn’t much of a reward, but Blake knew just how much Yang loved to be taken to the edge and away again. Yang was shaking, fingers tightening their hold on the couch cushions she was pressed against.

“B-Blake!” She knew it was a mistake as soon as the cry left her mouth. It had been made very clear that she was not to refer to her mistress by her name, even if it kept repeating in her mind like a mantra. The ministrations stopped immediately and Yang rushed to get an apology out. “I-I’m sorry, mistress, I didn’t-AH!” She cried out sharply when her mistress’s hand made solid contact with her ass. The offending hand gently caressed the stinging pain.

“You were doing so well.” Her mistress tsked calmly. “You know you can’t get away with that without punishment.”

“I’m sorry, mistress.” Yang didn’t bother making excuses, how she was so caught up in her mistress that she forgot herself. Her mistress hesitated, but her hand quickly came down again with a resounding smack. Yang whimpered and her whole body shook. Her mistress grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back. The leather collar dug into her throat.

“I do this so you can learn.” She hissed against Yang’s ear. “I want you to be good.” Yang could hear the gentleness beneath the act. _I love you. I want to make you feel good_. No matter what, she had her mistress’s love, and at the end of the day this was a game. She didn’t dwell on it for very long, lest she lose track of her sub-space, but it cleared her mind enough for it to solidify the love here.

“I want to be good, mistress.” Yang begged, pushing her hips back against her mistress. She can feel the strap press against her and she wants it inside. “Please, mistress.” She seems to catch on to what exactly Yang is begging for and grips Yang’s hips.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“And you won’t do it again?”

“No, mistress.” Her voice is soft and pleading.

“Very well then.” Her mistress drags her hands down Yang’s thighs before stepping forward and pressing the toy against her. Yang whimpers as it drags against her, her mistress knowing very well how frustrating she was being. This is the real punishment, Yang thinks as her hips twitch. Her mistress finally pushes the head inside and Yang nearly cries from the relief, instinctively pushing her hips back in an attempt to take more.

Her mistress very easily controls her with the hands on her hips and presses in only a couple of inches before pulling back out. Yang whines and struggles not to speak, to beg for more, for Blake to pound her relentlessly. Her mistress knows what she wants and it will come in due time.

“Brothers, you’re all worked up, aren’t you?” Her mistress moves her hand to stroke Yang’s clit and her hips jerk as she cries out. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Her mistress demands and Yang could never think to answer dishonestly.

“So bad, mistress. I’m _begging_ for it.” She answers with a whine. Her mistress grunts and moves forward another inch.

“You want me to fuck you hard? Pound your soaking pussy so hard you can’t walk right tomorrow?” It’s impressive that her mistress has enough self control not to start already. Yang can feel her hips pushing her dick farther and farther in on instinct.

“Yes! Please, mistress!” Apparently she didn’t need much goading after that, as her mistress sinks the rest of her dick inside and presses their hips firmly together. Yang’s moan is shameless, but she doesn’t care. Her hips stutter against Blake’s, begging for her to move. She does, pulling back agonizingly slow before slamming back in. Yang cries out and her back arches. Her mistress takes the opportunity to grab the leash, wraps it around her hand, and starts fucking in earnest.

Yang’s cries are shrill and filthy as her mistress slams her hips forward with force, driving her dick deep inside with every thrust. Yang has been waiting for this all night and her hips are all too eager to help. Her mistress moves the hand on her hip to grab her ponytail, now both hands holding leverage to slam their hips together mercilessly.

“Fuck!” Yang can’t help it now, she’s too far gone to follow rules. “Oh my- _Blaaaake_!” She can hear her mistress huffing from behind her, and she doesn’t say anything about the drop of honorific. She must be too distracted with railing her fiancé. Yang can feel the tension coiling in her gut and she isn’t surprised. She’s been worked up for an hour now. “Holy fuck! M-Mistress, I’m s-so...so fffffucking close!” Yang feels her hips stuttering, can feel her walls clenching, can feel that damn tail still jostling around inside her ass. It’s all so much.

“Come for me, baby.” Blake grunts, so focused on keeping the relentless pace of her hips steady. “I want you to come all over my cock.” It’s the sound of her voice, Yang thinks, all rough and deep and full of raw desire. It’s as easy as that and Yang falls over that peak, her legs tensing and her hips slamming back against Blake’s.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” It’s sudden and intense, and Blake doesn’t stop even as Yang’s walls tense around her. Yang falls forward into the back of the couch, practically limp as Blake keeps fucking her hard. It’s too much and she’s getting insanely overstimulated, but it burns so good and she doesn’t want it to stop.

“You’re such a good girl, Yang. So obedient.” Blake growls as she leans over her, her breasts pressing into Yang’s back. The hand in Yang’s hair descends to rub her clit. “One more time.” Blake grunts against the shell of her ear. “One more time and I’ll fill you up.” It doesn’t take much more than that. The thrusts are not quite as fast but still hard and deep, and Yang can’t handle it for too long before shattering.

Another climax shakes her body and Blake thrusts into her with finality before cum spurts into her deepest crevices, giving her the most blissfully full feeling. Blake huffs as she thrusts softly a few more times before burying herself deep and holding Yang from behind. They stay like that for a minute, catching their breaths, before they finally separate and fall onto the couch.

“Here.” Yang glances up to see Blake offering her a bottle of water, one she vaguely remembered seeing on the coffee table. “Drink.” Blake encourages, and Yang accepts it. She is completely exhausted and she definitely needs it. The water is cool and refreshing, although it’s obvious that it’s been sitting out for a while. Blake gently nudges Yang’s thigh and she lets her remove the tail. She feels strangely empty without it. “Stay right here. I’ll be back.” Blake whispers before placing a gentle kiss to Yang’s cheek and walking back to the bedroom.

Now that Yang has a moment to reflect, she blushes at the memory of how intense that scene had gotten. It wasn’t uncommon, but Yang was already starting to feel a bit sore. Blake returns with a blanket and was noticeably lacking the strap-on. Her pants had been redone, but she hadn’t bothered fixing her shirt.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Blake asks as she sits down beside her, cuddling into Yang’s warmth. She plucks the headband from Yang’s hair and tosses the puppy ears aside. Yang shakes her head softly.

“I want to stay here and cuddle.” She murmurs as she buries her face in Blake’s neck. Blake hums and starts petting Yang’s head, a comforting gesture that was somehow different than during scenes, though Yang couldn’t tell someone why.

“Okay. We’ll stay here for a bit.” Yang happily snuggles into Blake’s form, a content smile on her lips. “You did really well tonight.” Blake whispers. “I enjoyed it.”

“I enjoyed it too.” She indulges herself in a handful of Blake’s thigh, squeezing firmly. “Maybe later I can return the favor?” Blake laughs and snuggles closer.

“Just relax, baby. We can worry about that later.” Yang doesn’t bother hiding her blissful smile. She lets herself rest her head on Blake’s and takes a deep breath.

“I love you.” She whispers, because it’s the only thing left she can think to say. She doesn’t like sitting in silence after scenes. Makes her feel awkward.

“I love you too.” Blake whispers back before craning her neck to kiss her. Yang sighs into the kiss, completely swept away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, reader! If you are interested in my writing, I’m working on NOT smut stories for Bumbleby and Catradora!  
> It’s been a while since I wrote a legit story that I actually had potential to finish (sorry OTR but WNP overshadows you) so I’ve been working on putting myself back on the scene again! I have ADHD, so I have this terrible habit of starting a story and posting it before I even have an end goal in mind, which is why I have two or three stories that just, didn’t get finished and probably won’t.  
> So! What am I doing to work on that? I’ve decided not to post any chapters of my new stories until I’m finished with them! Which obviously means it takes me much longer to post a new story, but at least I won’t leave you guys in the dust hoping for another chapter that won’t come. (Sorry about that!)  
> Anyway, bumbleby college au in the works (already got over 20k words!) and Catradora tennis au has just been started. I’m also working on bumbleby disney aus, including Aladdin and The Little Mermaid, although those might take a while. Let me know if you want to see them! And feel free to suggest some Disney movies you might like to see bumbleby version! I have Disney+ so dw about if I’m able to watch them.


End file.
